


Grabado en el viento

by Metuka



Series: Hija de Dios [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De vuelta en Israel tras lo sucedido en DC es necesaria una visita a Malachi para decidir qué hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grabado en el viento

Te estará esperando, estás segura. No puede haber dejado su casa desprotegida, él no. Es casi como vosotros, solo que él no es el dios de nadie. Malachi viaja solo, sin equipaje. “Sin lastre”, que dijo una de las pocas veces que has cometido un error. Te enfadaste tanto que quisiste pegarle, pero hasta la hija de Dios tiene límites. Aún tenías los labios partidos y ensangrentados cuando le besaste.

Lo encuentras en la parte trasera del jardín, vestido solo con unos vaqueros cortados por encima de las rodillas, regando un parterre con gesto ausente. Cualquier otro pensaría que está distraído, que no ha advertido tu presencia aún. Tú le conoces lo bastante para saber ver más allá, la tensión de sus hombros te lo indica, por eso no te sorprende que vuelva la cabeza suavemente y te mire a los ojos con serenidad.

—¿Ziva?—pregunta, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. De pronto, algo cambia en su expresión, sientes reconocimiento—Batya.

Malachi es el único que sabe lo que Eitan y tú sois. Erais. No teníais claro en qué momento lo descubrió, pero un día entró en el despacho de Eitan y le saludó por ese nombre. Pensaste en deshacerte de él, podía traeros problemas, contárselo a alguien. Eitan te hizo desistir cuando tenías su muerte planeada. Malachi es muy listo, baila con su propia música y no le importa la de los demás aunque le guste conocer su son. No supondría ninguna amenaza para vosotros salvo que pensase que lo erais para él.

Continúa observándote. Sin perderte la cara, se desplaza hasta el grifo y enrolla la manguera de manera lenta y concienzuda. Le gustan las cosas bien hechas, es su virtud y su defecto. Se emborracha de perfección. Somalia le hirió más en el ego que en el hombro por mucho que todo resultase y pudiese volver a casa sin que nadie le hiciese retroceder en el tiempo, sin que le despojasen de su identidad y le obligasen a ser solo una carcasa llena de nada.

—Eitan está muerto—te escuchas decir de pronto. Malachi te mira y asiente.  
—Bashan me ha llamado, no te localizaba.  
—No quiero su cuerpo. No quiero.

Porque ese ya no es Eitan, solo huesos tristes, piel mancillada, podredumbre. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que marcharse. Debió haberte llevado consigo. Te llamaba su gatita a veces, pero tú no eres un gato. No sabes callejear sin dueño. No sabes volar tú sola, eres una flecha sin arco. No quieres que el cuerpo de Eitan te lo recuerde, no puedes pensar en vuestro último encuentro, en que no volverá a llamarte, en que ya no le verás más. No quieres darle sepultura, no quieres una tumba que visitar para reabrir tus heridas una y otra vez.

—Yo me haré cargo.  
—Incinérale—le espetas tan deprisa que su última palabra y la tuya coinciden—y deshazte de las cenizas.

Malachi no responde. Lo prefieres. No quieres su consuelo ni que trate de convencerte para que cambies de idea. Lo entienda o no, al menos te respeta. Eso le hace distinto a los demás. Nunca ha querido moldearte en contra de Eitan, nunca ha buscado curarte heridas a tu pesar, nunca ha intentado ver en ti a otras.

Se encamina a la puerta de la vivienda, la abre y te contempla desde el quicio. Crees oírle susurrar “ven” y aunque no lo tengas claro, esa única sílaba basta para seguirle. Le acompañas a la cocina, la luz del fluorescente se refleja en las gotas de sudor que le corren por el pecho. Parece cerámica vidriada, igual que la de los azulejos que llenan las paredes con sus dibujitos de frutas y utensilios de cocina falsamente acogedores. En esta sola sala hay más de un millón de formas de morir y matar. Las conoces todas, seguro que Malachi también.

Te preguntas qué hará, si decidirá salvarte. Quizá te lance un cuchillo, tiene buena puntería, tal vez quiera que descubras si hay algo después, si te reunirás con Eitan. Aunque lo vieses venir, no lo esquivarías. Dejarías que te hiriese, que se clavase deliciosamente en tu piel y se llevase esta vida tuya a borbotones. Así tu cuerpo también estaría vacío.

Pero Malachi no quiere herirte, solo tiene sed. Le aceptas un vaso de agua y te sientas a su lado. Al hacerlo, te colocas tan cerca que casi os tocáis. Sentir que estás a punto de rozarle hace que por fin sientas algo de calor en mitad de tanto frío. Desde que oíste el disparo no habías conseguido calentarte ni encontrar tu rumbo. Tal vez por eso has venido.

No es algo que hayas pensado aún, sino algo que ha surgido. Al salir del hotel te ha parecido la única opción, lo has visto tan claro que ni siquiera te has atrevido a cuestionarte. Malachi sabría qué hacer, Malachi tendría un plan, siempre lo tiene. Por eso Eitan lo valoraba tanto, por eso te pidió que no lo perdieras de vista en el Damocles. Está vivo porque Eitan así lo quiso. Y ahora Eitan está muerto.

—Lo he dejado, Batya—susurra tras secarse los labios.

Horrorizada, abres los ojos de par en par y le miras. No puede estar hablando en serio. No puede haberos traicionado así. Tienes que haberle oído mal, es la única explicación. Solo que no lo es. Tu sorpresa no le impresiona, sino que solo consigue que repita lo mismo con más aplomo esta vez.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Después de todo lo que Eitan ha hecho por ti…  
—No le debo nada, ni tú tampoco. Mírate, ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Para qué quieres morir por él? Está muerto, Batya. Ya no va a venir a buscarte, se ha largado. No va a…

Un bofetón basta para silenciarle. Al ver la sangre brotar, te levantas y vas a por el papel de cocina. Eitan está muerto, pero él no lo entiende. Él no sabe lo que es, Malachi no sabe nada. Tú tampoco, quizá. Según le limpias, sus palabras te calan igual que la sangre en la celulosa. Eitan ya no está. Tus motivos para existir se han ido.

No sabes en qué momento estallas, pero de pronto te encuentras vencida sobre él, sollozando y gimiendo como hace tantísimos años. Entonces ni siquiera eras Batya, sino la niña sin nombre. Eitan te recogió, te dio la vida, motivos, esperanza. Eitan te lo ha quitado todo, se ha llevado a Batya. Ahora solo quedas tú.

—Ayúdame. No me dejes sola—le suplicas entre lágrimas de voz quebrada.

Cuando abres los ojos, te duele la cabeza. Estás tumbada sobre una cama en penumbra, con el brazo apoyado sobre piel tersa y firme. Paseas los dedos por ella distraídamente y haces memoria. Malachi te ha cogido en brazos, te ha traído a su cuarto y te ha consolado en silencio. No sabes en qué momento te has quedado dormida o te has desmayado.

—Lo siento—musitas con voz ronca. El perdón no es debilidad, Eitan te lo enseñó. La humildad requiere mucha más fortaleza que el orgullo ciego.  
—No hay nada que sentir.  
—¿Por qué?

Levantas la cabeza de la almohada y le miras a los ojos. No te interesa ninguna explicación que pueda darte acerca de por qué tus lágrimas no merecen disculpa, sino saber a qué viene su traición, por qué ha decidido marcharse. Como solía hacerlo Eitan, Malachi enreda sus dedos morenos en tus rizos oscuros. Crees que te ha entendido. Malachi es listo. Malachi siempre sabe lo que ocurre.

—No quiero convertirme en él. No debe haber más como tú.  
—¿Y ahora?

No conoces los planes de Malachi, pero sabes que los tiene. Malachi no salta sin red, no suelta una rama hasta que ha agarrado otra firmemente. Ojalá pueda necesitarte, ojalá puedas serle de ayuda. No es Eitan y tú puedes no ser Batya si él lo quiere. Solo te hace falta que te señale el camino y lo recorrerás sin dudas, lo despejarás de obstáculos para abrirle paso si Malachi te lo pide.

—Eso se acabó, Ziva—responde como si te hubiera leído la mente.

Frunces el ceño. Que no diga ese nombre en tu presencia. Estuvo bien mientras duró, pero caminando después de que Eitan se marchase te has dado cuenta de que no podrías ser ella. Volverías a jugar en su pellejo si fuese necesario, pero no por deseo propio. No eres Ziva, tampoco puedes ser Batya ya. Solo quedas tú.

—Siempre me gustó Sara—dice, aunque no sepas si para ti o para sí mismo—. “Soberana, dueña y señora”. Sara Ben-Gidon.

Ahogas un grito y le agarras la mano con fuerza. Te está pidiendo que te quedes. Aprietas las mandíbulas y te esfuerzas por no echarte a llorar de nuevo. Tienes que ser fuerte para él, no puedes romperte. Por mucho que sepa de lo que eres capaz, debes demostrárselo para que jamás lo olvide.

—No te necesito—aclara sin altivez, como si hablase de que está soleado fuera. Dentro de ti también. Quiere que te quedes.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Hace tiempo conocí a alguien del Likud. Su oferta de trabajo lleva en pie desde entonces. La he aceptado, soy su nuevo jefe de seguridad.  
—¿Y no me necesitas? Pero si podría…

Malachi niega con la cabeza antes de permitir que te expliques. No lo comprendes. Te quiere a su lado, no sabes por qué rechaza tu ayuda.

—Puedo contratar a quien yo quiera, pero no en estas condiciones.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—De que nunca he tenido perro y no quiero uno ahora. Te quiero a ti, Ziva, Sara o quien seas, pero no a Batya.

Cierras los ojos y suspiras. Al fin lo vas entendiendo. Malachi pretende que seas tú misma. Tendrá que enseñarte cómo, no es algo que se aprenda con facilidad. Necesitas un nido al que volver, un sitio al que llamar hogar. Pero Eitan ya no está. Ahora te queda Malachi y Malachi no quiere a Batya.

—Sara—contestas volviendo a mirarle—. Seré tu Sara, pero déjame trabajar contigo o me volveré loca.

Malachi estudia tu rostro y termina asintiendo. Le besas igual que aquella vez, solo que sin sangre de por medio. Te fundes con él, te corresponde, gritas su nombre cuando el mundo se derrite bajo tu cuerpo y, aún jadeante, le miras. Te sonríe. Le sonríes. Aprenderás, tienes que hacerlo. Serás tú misma, no le necesitarás, él a ti tampoco. Por eso estaréis juntos.

Y porque Eitan se ha ido. Ahora solo está Malachi. Y tú, Sara.


End file.
